


Lily's Day Out

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Creepy Girls and Babies [1]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Babies, Cute, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Lucy spend some time with Lily.





	Lily's Day Out

Lucy was writing her poem as her sister Lily walked to her.

Lily babbled

Lucy said "Hi Lily"

Lily babbled

Lucy said "I'm writing a poem"

Lily said "Lucy"

Lucy began to read her poem

Lily giggled.

Later, Lucy went to bed.

Lily goes to bed in Lily's room.

Lily yawned

Lily falls alsleep.


End file.
